I Owe You
by Twiggy Otaku
Summary: The war may be over but the problems aren't solved. Thanks to promises made and Naruto's lack of thinking, one of their mos hated enemies is coming back to live! Can life go back to the way it was or will his past actions never be forgiven? OC. AU.


The war was over. The Juubi defeated. Madara was nothing more than a mangled corpse and Obito, he was gone. All trace of him was seemingly removed from existence. Was he dead?

No one knew.

The discussions with the past Kages brought Sasuke back to his senses, he realised his wrong doings, his selfish ways, what was really important and he went back. He went back and together, with Naruto and the allied shinobi forces, they took down the great beast, the powerful Uchihas falling as well. One body found, the other seemed to have disintegrated altogether.

But the end result was the same.

Peace had won the day over, rejoice was shared amongst the once enemies, arms wrapped around strangers, loved ones grew closer than ever before. Naruto and Hinata shared their first kiss. This day spelt out new age in shinobi relations. Of course that day was two years ago, that momentous day seemed like an age ago yet it was still fresh in their minds like it only happened the other day. It was nice to think back to the day they won but right now they were focused on more important matters.

"GET BACK HERE UZUMAKI‼"

"AHHHH HINATA YOUR FATHER IS TRYING TO KILL ME‼"

The Great War hero of Konoha ran at top speed through the village as the head of the Hyuuga clan came sprinting after him, a kunai swinging out of pure rage. Just the same exploit that they had been doing for the entire week.

"GET BACK HERE AND MARRY MY DAUGHTER‼"

"HINAATAA‼‼"

"Wow, they're at it again?" Sakura let out a low whistle as the duo ran by her and the Hyuuga in desire, "I can't believe your father is pressing this so hard."

"It is becoming an obsession…"

"Well at least he wants to see you happy."

"HINAATAA‼"

Hinata watched the orange jumpsuit fly past and made a mental note to take Naruto shopping one day soon, very soon, "Maybe I should go help him."

"Na. Naruto will be fine."

"MARRY HER YOU BASTARD‼"

"Oh dear…"

"I know, we should be taping this."

"Sakura…"

"AAAAHHHH‼‼"

* * *

"Why are we going this way?"

"Because…"

Dark eyes rolled at the taller of the duo, "Thanks for the detailed explanation."

"Shut up brat I don't like this anymore than you do."

"Who is the brat here?"

"You're younger."

"But I'm more mature, I saved your ass remember."

"Don't lie, that wasn't you."

"My neighbour, close enough."

"You are not the same people so shut up. Wait."

The large hand pressed them both into the shadows of the forest trees, not daring to breathe as a group of shinobi flew over top of them. They weren't noticed, the chirping insects of the forest hiding the small sounds that they did make. They waited at lot longer than needed before moving again, dark travelling cloaks blowing with the gentle breeze.

"How much longer are we going to hide?"

"Do you want to die?"

"The point of this trip is to start your life over isn't it?" the smaller of the duo asked, her voice quietly yawning from the long travel, "That was the deal, you did me a favour and I help you get your life back."

"It's not going to be that easy."

"Yeah well I have nothing better to do."

"You're a sad child."

"I'm not sad, I just don't give a shit about anything except repaying my debts."

"Debts?"

"Sorry, debt."

There was no joke. There was no humour. The duo only walked side by side, hiding from all of society, together because they had no one else. Both sets of eyes were cold, bored with all that life had to offer, but not yet ready and willing to die. There was unfinished business. Both had seen and experienced death in their individual lives and now found little point in helping others or saving lives. Everyone else was pointless. Or so they liked to say.

"So are you going to apologize to your boyfriend or do I have to have another three weeks without bathing?"

"Your loud mouth is annoying me."

"I'm just trying to make conversation while we walk this stupid path that you chose."

"I wish to avoid all civilisation," he grumbled to himself but still kept it loud enough for his companion to hear, "Staying alive would be nice right now."

"I can agree with staying alive for now but if you don't want to make amends then why are we walking towards the village?"

"I don't plan to go straight up to the gates and just ask for forgiveness. That is stupid in itself."

"I can agree with that. We need to get you into the village."

"And how do you expect we do that?"

"I'll figure it out, that's why I'm here right?"

"I still don't understand why you think this will make amends for what I've done."

"You haven't hurt me in anyway, you've hurt others, you helped me and I have nothing left to live for. However I don't plan to go to the grave while I still owe a debt."

"I still think that's stupid."

"You're stupid."

"And you say you're the mature one."

"I am the mature one."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I want a shower, I haven't bathed in weeks."

"I can tell."

"Drop dead."

* * *

The head of the Hyuuga clan was still chasing the clone Naruto sent to distract him, leaving the original to scurry into the woods for safety. He couldn't understand why he was being so pressured into marrying Hinata, it was going to happen in due time so why was did it have to happen so soon.

He wasn't ready yet.

Naruto crawled along the forest floor, making sure no one saw him, and swiftly got out of the village. He wasn't going to hide forever, he just need some space away from his girlfriend's crazy father so he could breathe again. There was very little wind today, just enough so the sun wasn't burning down and the shadows didn't make you shiver. It was the perfect summer day.

And yet here he was hiding from his soon to be family.

"Dobe, you aren't very good at sneaking around."

"Shut it Teme and get down," Naruto pulled his friend into the shadows and made sure that he hadn't been followed, "I'm not sure how much longer I can put up with Hinata's father pressing for this marriage. I'm only eighteen."

"Well maybe if you stopped sneaking into her room so late at night he wouldn't be pressing so hard for it."

"I can't resist. She's just so cute."

"So your problem is actually your fault."

"Shut up."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and led the idiotic blonde further away from the village, knowing full well that he was forbidden to leave the village but figuring he could blame it on Naruto so decided to make the most of the rare situation. Every time Naruto realised what was going on Sasuke just muttered "Hiashi" and they continued further into the mass of trees.

* * *

"I want a shower."

"Shut up."

"I want one now."

"Then go find one you annoying brat."

"And let you run off? Hell no. I have a debt to repay."

"I'm not going to run, I have nowhere to go."

"So… you won't run off if I go bathing?"

"No I won't."

"And you won't peek?"

The deep voice rumbled a sigh, "No I won't peek."

"Then let's find a river."

"Found one."

The smaller of the duo were pushed into the chilled river water, the hood of the cloak falling off with the weight of the water revealing the head of dark sapphire hair. And an extremely upset face.

"That was uncalled for."

"You smelled bad."

"Well go away now, I have to dry my clothes."

"I'll go find some food then."

"You do that."

Once the tall figure and moulded into the bushes, the heavy clothes were removed from the girl's slender frame and tossed over nearby branches. The rags were left dripping and she dived back into the water, swimming briskly around and just enjoying the natural contrast of the cool water against the sun's warm rays. She lay on her back and shut her eyes, basking in the peaceful tranquillity that life could offer when one least expected it.

"HOLY SHIT‼"

"Hn. I've seen better."

Hands frantically flew to cover her bare body, ducking deeper into the waters as her eyes narrowed at the duo that found her, "Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"You're not in a room."

"Teme shut up‼"

"Are you done?" she swum over to her clothes and quickly wrapped the soaking cloak around her, shivering against the cold material, "What do you idiots want?"

"WE'RE REALLY SORRY‼" the blonde covered his eyes, bowing so quickly it looked like he was getting a headache from it, "WE DIDN'T MEAN TO‼"

"Do you always yell? Shut up‼"

"AH. Sorry."

"Shut up Dobe you don't have to apologize," the raven haired man was an Uchiha, she could recognise one of them anywhere, "she shouldn't have been bathing in a river for everyone to see."

"You really are a jerk Teme," the blonde scratched the back of his head with an apologetic smile, "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Sorry about Teme."

She bowed her greeting and hugged her damp cloak tighter, "Tia Akiyama. It's fine, I heard that Uchihas are nothing more than stubborn assholes."

"Hn?"

"Yeah Sasuke is a bit of a jerk."

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Tia rolled the name over her tongue with an amused smile, "I've heard a lot about you. You also Naruto."

"Really?!" Naruto laughed extremely loudly to hide behind his modesty, "I'm sure they're all stories about things that never real-"

"What is someone like you doing here?" Sasuke interrupted.

"What do you mean someone like me?"

"Akiyama means 'Autumn Mountain', " he pressed, looking over the girl with caution, "and last time I checked that clan lived in the Land of Earth."

"What you didn't hear? My clan is all gone."

"What?!"

"Yup, all killed off now, bar yours truly of course," Tia pointed to herself with a lack of concern before continuing, "My father made a few bad deals and owed a lot of people a lot of money. They got tired of waiting and got around to killing everyone."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke then back to her, "How did you get out?"

"I was at my neighbour's at the time the thugs were killing the last of my family. My neighbours were helping out an injured man they had found on the road and asked me to make dinner for them. Now he's with me, and we're just wandering around trying to get his life back on track."

"Can we help?"

"Dobe don't just go around saying things you'll regret."

"Shut up Teme," Naruto pushed past his friend to close in on the unfazed girl, "If you guys have nowhere to go then you should come live in our village! I can talk to Grandma Tsunade and pull some strings and you can start your lives over there."

"Uh-huh, and I'm a flying pig."

"No really, I promise I'll get you both into the village and I never break a promise. That's my ninja way."

"You never break a promise…" Tia raised her eyebrow in disbelief then started to collect her clothing, "Look, I've got a lot to work out and I don't need some false promises filling my head."

"No really‼"

"Naruto," Sasuke grabbed his friend's shoulder but was brushed aside; "Don't say things you can't follow through."

"Listen Tia, I'd rather die than break one of my promises."

"Naruto‼"

"You'd rather die?" the tone of disbelief was now replaced with one of interest, "Are you saying you'll kill yourself if you can't get my companion and I into your village?"

"That is exactly what I am saying."

"Naruto you idiot‼"

"Alright I'll take your deal," Tia turned around to quickly pull her clothes on then turned back to the two, "Just so we're clear, if you can't get me and him into the village you, Naruto Uzumaki, are going to kill yourself."

"That is exactly what I'm saying."

"Excellent."

Tia walked over to the duo and spun in a small circle, smiling the whole time, cupped her hand around her mouth and called, "OBITO‼ I'VE GOT US INTO THE VILLAGE‼"


End file.
